


Academia do Amor

by LeandraReis



Series: Agents of shield [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, brigas e palavrões, casais de outras series podem aparecer, sexo entre garotas, sexo explícito, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraReis/pseuds/LeandraReis
Summary: Eles são estudantes da academia e se conhecem lá por terem amigos em comuns , um perdeu a família que tanto amava e outro abandonou a família que tanto odiava . O primeiro encontro passa uma má impressão que pode durar meses ou anos mas que logo se transforma em algo mais ... será que eles darão o braço a torce e assumiram o que sentem.obs: A Academia da Shield é completamente diferente do que é descrito na série , é como se fosse uma faculdade ou um colégio interno , tudo o que eu escrever sobre o roteiro escolar é criado por mim ou situações que eu queria que tivessem em minha escola .





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a todos que leram minha fic , essa é a primeira história que eu publico por favor tenham paciência .  
> obs: não terei uma data certa de atualização (ou se irei ate o fim ) , depende da reação de vocês leitores .Não sou muito boa em escrever , peço desculpas se ocorrer erros ortográficos.  
> Mais uma vez obrigada!

     Foi no final de 2012 que tudo mudou em minha vida, aconteceu antes do Natal. Um acidente que matou meus pais, o carro deles foi atingido por uma caminhonete e caiu em um penhasco... Os dois morreram carbonizados pelas chamas quando o veículo explodiu .

    Eu estava na casa de uma amiga em uma festa quando aconteceu, eles iam passar lá para me pegar e juntos íamos comprar ingredientes para a ceia de Natal... Que nunca aconteceu.

   Meu Natal e ano novo foram vividos não por festas, mas sim por um funeral, choro, vazio e culpa. E se seguiu em um tribunal para ler o testamento da fortuna dos meus pais e saber com quem permaneceria minha guarda. Claro que meus avôs queriam ficar comigo, mas eles são separados e moram em países diferentes.

   Minha avó vive na China e meu avô na Coréia do Sul. Eu amaria viver com qualquer um deles, mas não me mudo dos EUA por nada, só para passar as férias. Então só sobra minha tia May e meu tio Coulson, que agora é só padrinho mesmo, pois ambos eram casados, mas agora são divorciados.

   Parece que meus pais queriam que um deles cuidassem de mim... Automaticamente seria minha tia May, mas o juiz declarou que meus pais escolheram Phil Coulson como meu tutor legal. Eu irei morar com ele, minha guarda total é dele  até eu completar 21 anos e meus bens serão administrados por ele com minha consciência.

  Assim que estava tudo resolvido sobre minha custódia eu pedi para passar dois meses fora do país. Um mês com minha avó na China e o outro mês com meu avô na Coréia. Coulson permitiu com relutância já que eu ia voltar para Academia da Shield depois da semana do feriado. Entretanto ele é um dos Agentes  mais privilegiados da Agencia e de vez em quando da aulas ou palestras na Academia. Ele conversou com o Diretor Fury que me liberou de bom grado, porém eu teria aulas online para não perder o conteúdo das matérias.

 Então lá fui eu com minha avó para China enquanto Coulson perdia os cabelos cuidando do meu patrimônio. Minha família por parte de mãe era composta por grandes elite Agentes do governo, tanto da CIA, FBI e Shield. Mas minha mãe foi a única que se tornou médica, uma grande médica e foi assim que ela conheceu meu pai que era médico também, a família dele era da elite de medicina, todos médicos.

 Meus pais foram grandes médicos e juntos montaram o próprio hospital, muito popular no país com várias filiais e projetos sociais. Meus pais também trabalhavam para Shield e recebiam suprimentos deles, ambos tinha uma parceria ou uma espécie de sociedade. Com tanta competência dos meus pais, dinheiro foi uma consequência de seus trabalhos nascendo um grande patrimônio no nome Johnson.

 O nome do meu pai era Calvin Leonel Johnson, o da minha mãe era Jiaying May Johnson, meu nome é Skye Alyssa Johnson e juntos formávamos uma linda família... E muito feliz, mas tudo acabou uma semana antes do Natal!


	2. capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está um pouco sobre Grant Ward e como são as coisas na Academia Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votei com mais um capitulo , espero que gostem . Por favor deixem sua opinião nos comentários... obrigada

Pov Grant:  
Quando entrei na Academia da Shield foi para fugir da minha família, prometi a mim mesmo que iria batalhar pelo meu sonho de se tornar um Agente, sem distrações, sem apego a ninguém, isso tudo de vinculo com pessoas é perda de tempo e fraqueza, não ter ninguém por perto estava dando certo até eu conhecer meus colegas de quarto.  
Já fazia quase dois meses que começamos a dividir quarto e estudar juntos e nos tornamos companheiros de quarto depois do feriado de Natal e Ano Novo. E os dois residentes no dormitório comigo não tem o mínimo conhecimento das palavras “ESPAÇO” e “PRIVACIDADE”.  
Um deles é meu colega de turma pois cursa algumas das mesmas aulas que eu para se torna futuramente um ESPECIALISTA ou Agente de Campo, seu nome é Antoine Triplett mais conhecido como Trip.Meu outro colega de quarto é um cientista/engenheiro, seu nome é Leo Fitz mas chamamos de Fitz.  
E ambos já estudavam na Academia, eu sou o “NOVATO”. Os dois são cercados de amigos, que invadem meu espaço tentando construir um vinculo de amizade comigo que com o tempo eu acabei cedendo.  
No fundo são pessoas legais, mas não confio totalmente nelas, é algo natural mesmo... Se comparar com a vida que eu tinha em casa é normal ficar com o pé atrás com as pessoas. Venho de uma família de políticos, cheia de dinheiro... Dinheiro sujo é claro, todos corruptos e eu quero manter distancia de todos eles.  
Minha família é abusiva, meu pai, Sebastian Ward, meu irmão mais velho, Christian Ward, e minha mãe, Melissa Ward, são todos lixos que não merecem respeito, mentirosos e manipuladores, entre outras coisas que prefiro não citar. Os únicos puros na casa só são meu irmãozinho Thomas Ward e minha Irmã Lívia Ward, que foi enviada para um internato na Suíça. Eu não sei se sou uma pessoa ruim, de certa forma sim, pois faria qualquer coisa para proteger Thomas e Lívia, mas por outro lado abomino a idéia de ser parecido com o monstro que meus pais e meu irmão Christian são.  
De qualquer maneira consegui fugir daquele inferno... Graças ao meu padrinho John Garrett, ele me colocou na Academia da Shield e estou morando com ele. Porém tenho que voltar para casa sempre que houver compromissos importantes relacionado a família Ward, para manter a fachada de família grande e feliz.  
A Academia é tipo uma faculdade/internato. É obrigatório você dormi no CAMPUS, casa só nos finais de semana e feriados se quiser é claro. A escola oferece tudo aos alunos, todos os tipos de aulas, atividades extras, lavanderia, refeitório, área de lazer e recriação, academia/ginásio. Bom, o lugar é enorme e o prédio que temos aulas é separado dos dormitórios, é quase uma cidade. Sem contar os quartos que são praticamente um palácio, são dormitórios gigantes de dois andares com designer moderno.  
O primeiro andar é onde ficam as camas e guarda roupas, tem uma escada caracol de ferro no canto do quarto que dá acesso a parte superior que é composta com o banheiro e mais dois guarda roupas. Os aposentos podem ser constituídos com até quatro pessoas, mas a maioria só tem três como o meu.  
E não vamos nos esquecer dos uniformes, sim temos que usar uniformes obrigatoriamente... O que não é grande coisa, pois podemos modificar e usar da forma que quiser contanto que tenha o símbolo da Shield intacto ou qualquer parte do uniforme no corpo. Os uniformes são terninhos simples, blazers, calças e saias sociais ou de outros materiais, é de preferência do aluno. Tem das cores pretas, branco, vinho e azul escuro... Com diversos estilos, tamanhos e combinações que quase nem parecem uniformes. Mas só usamos em horários de aulas, no tempo livre usamos nossas próprias roupas.  
E está é algumas das coisas da qual eu tenho que lidar com a vida na Academia, e neste momento aqui estou eu me arrumando para ir...  
\- Tenho uma novidade!- exclama Jemma Simmos invadindo meu dormitório.  
Ela é a melhor amiga de Fitz, e se tornou uma presença constante em nosso quarto, Trip gosta dela e muito já que existe um flerte entre eles dois. Eu não tenho nada contra, mas eu sei que o Fitz gosta da cientista e sinto pena dele.  
-Qual é a boa Jemma?-pergunta Trip com um largo sorriso.  
\- Bem... eu encontrei o Senhor Coulson no corredor agora a pouco e ele disse que a Skye vai chegar está semana.- ela anuncia alegremente.  
SKYE é um nome que os dois nerds não param de repetir desde que eu cheguei à Academia. Aparentemente Trip só a conheci de vista, nunca falou com a garota já que eles não tinham amigos em comum. Eu também não a conheço... Pessoalmente, porque do tanto que ela é famosa por aqui é como se eu tivesse morado com ela.  
Ela é filha dos maiores médicos do país, o nome da família dela tem peso não só nos hospitais como na Shield. Skye não é só famosa pelo os pais, mas sim por ser a primeira da classe, ela é a capitã do time de natação e ganhou vários troféus. As notas dela são as mais altas ela já ganhou vários concursos, sem contar as atividades extracurriculares que ela faz... a garota não erra em nada, e é tipo estrelinha aqui apesar da Jemma dizer que Skye é simples e gentil e não ligar pra fama.  
Ela ficou mais famosa agora que os pais dela faleceram em um trágico acidente, dizem que ela está com o avô em outro país e não voltou para escola.  
No ultimo mês Jemma ficou reclamando do quanto Skye faz falta e que não agüenta mais a Lorelei, a companheira de quarto dela e futuramente da Skye. Parece que as duas são inimigas e Lorelei está usufruindo dos pertences de Skye enquanto ela não está na área, o que vai dar uma grande briga entre as duas quando ela retornar.  
\- Isso é uma ótima noticia Jemma!- exclama Fitz. –Esse lugar estava mesmo caído sem a alegria da Skye.  
O sorriso de Jemma cai.  
\- Fitz eu não acho que ela irá voltar feliz desta viagem... Ela acabou de perder os pais, vai ser bem difícil para ela.  
\- Isso é verdade!- murmura Trip.  
\- Eu nem sei se ela vai querer continuar estudando na Academia Shield, esse lugar lembra os pais dela é bem capaz que ela mude de escola.  
\- É uma possibilidade!- comento secamente.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por lerem :) , em breve terá atualização. Por favor deixem opiniões nos comentários e sugestões do que vocês possam querer na historia futuramente.  
> OBS :Próximo capitulo Skye retorna e Grant e ela se encontram pela primeira vez.


	3. capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye volta e causando problemas não só com sua velha inimiga Lorelei, mas também com o misterioso garoto alto, moreno e bonito que decide entrar em seu caminho de maneira nada gentil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe pela demora, espero que gostem do novo capítulo!!  
> Boa leitura

Pov Skye:  
Passei o ultimo mês com meu avô aprendendo artes marciais e cuidando de um jardim. E o mês anterior com minha avó aprendendo a controlar minhas emoções e a lutar com espada. Foi relaxante e produtiva, uma completa transição de uma menina chorosa e deprimida para uma garota controlada, segura e forte, que não se abala facilmente.  
Essa mudança refletiu não só no meu interior, mas também na minha aparência, meu cabelo que era castanho agora é preto com californiana platinada, minha maquiagem que antes era clara e simples agora são escuras, minhas roupas que costumavam ser coloridas e alegres, agora são pretas ou com cores escuras um estilo mais para o rock and roll, e minhas unhas que antes pintadas de diversas cores agora só são cobertas de esmalte preto ou azul escuro.   
Toda está mudança foi para me tornar uma pessoa forte, com a morte dos meus pais eu percebi que sou uma garota fraca e que eu quebraria com qualquer coisa que partisse meu coração, antes eu era a garota perfeita, inteligente e boba. Agora as coisas irão mudar, não vou deixar ninguém brincar comigo e não vou ser a garota que esperam que eu seja não tenho mais pais que desejam o máximo de mim em tudo. A partir de agora eu tenho que me descobrir, me refazer do zero sem ninguém ao meu redor tentando passar a mão na minha cabeça porque perdi meus pais.  
Entro no meu dormitório da Academia que está vazio, cheguei de propósito no horário de aula, pois não queria ver ninguém. A ultima coisa que quero é responder mais alguma pergunta do tipo “Como você está?” e ter que dar um sorriso falso responder que estou bem. Olho em volta do quarto e vejo que decoraram o lugar, está tudo em seu devido lugar... a não ser minha cama.  
Minha cama é sempre a mesma desde que cheguei à Academia, a isolada no canto do quarto embaixo da escada de ferro. Quando sai para o feriado antes dos meus pais... bem, eu deixei minha cama e estante arrumados com meus pertences, objetos,fotos e troféus sobre a estante, minha cortina de discos vermelhos e azuis pendurados de decoração, os lençóis das mesmas cores da cortina sob a cama forrada sem nenhuma ondinha. Mas alguém mexeu porque agora ela está com pertences de outra pessoa e minhas coisas estão em outra cama.   
Inspeciono de perto e percebo que alguns de meus pertences foram quebrados durante a troca. Conto até dez tentando manter a calma pois sei exatamente quem fez isso, Lorelei... essa garota me odeia e sempre faz de tudo para me provocar. A maioria das vezes eu a ponho em seu devido lugar ou ignoro suas piadas, mas hoje isso acaba.  
Largo minha mala perto da cama de Jemma, tiro minha jaqueta de couro e vou ao trabalho. Coloco todas as coisas de Lorelei em sacos grandes e pretos de lixo e largo no corredor em frente ao quarto. Depois coloco minhas coisas na cama correta e decoro tudo do jeito que deve ser. Desfaço minha mala, guardo as roupas novas junto com as antigas no meu guarda roupa que por acaso está intocado, pelo menos isso! Em seguida guardo as lembrancinhas que comprei e escondo a espada que minha avó me deu.  
Termino de organizar tudo e admiro minha obra de arte com um largo sorriso, pego minha jaqueta e vou para piscina coberta me esconder do resto do mundo.

Pov Grant:

Entro na área da piscina coberta depois da aula, aluguei o lugar por uma hora só para mim. Não gosto das pessoas me observando, principalmente quando estou irritado como agora.  
Jason Vasquez e eu nos desentendemos durante a aula de luta, isso acontece quase todo dia, mas hoje saímos até na porrada causando a maior confusão na aula. O garoto é um babaca, se acha demais e é um completo pavão, não gosta que ninguém seja melhor que ele em nada e ninguém era até eu chegar.  
As pessoas têm medo dele, mas eu não o que deixa ele ainda mais irritado comigo, nós dois não nos damos bem e toda a Academia sabe disso. Ele me tira do sério e a maioria das vezes eu prefiro ficar sozinho me exercitando gastando a energia acumulada junto com a raiva.  
A silhueta da pessoa perto da piscina me tira dos meus pensamentos e eu paro em minhas trilhas.  
É uma garota sentada nos bancos dos nadadores perto das pranchas de mergulho. Não consigo ver seu rosto, pois está de cabeça baixa, seu cabelo é preto e está amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto, as pontas são platinadas.  
Ela vesti uma calça justa preta, jaqueta de couro preta e por baixo acho que uma regata com corpete de renda preta também, é o que parece. Seus pés estão calçados com salto 15 preto e seus dedos das mãos são cheios de mix de anéis dourados, pratas e pretos, e as unhas pintadas de preto.  
A garota está com fones de ouvido e um MP3 na mão, se eu chamar ela não irá escutar. Caminho até a desconhecida e cutuco seu ombro com impaciência até que ela me dê atenção, sua cabeça levanta e seus dedos puxam para longe os fones de ouvido.

\- Posso ajudá-lo?- ela questiona se levantando.

Seu rosto está coberto de uma bala maquiagem, seu olho está pintado com um delineado de gatinho e uma sombra branca que vai ficando escuros e esfumaçados nos cantos, seus cílios são longos e escuros... Provavelmente postiços e sua boca está pintada com uma cor de vermelho ou é ameixa? Não faço idéia, mas dá vontade de beijá-la. Entretanto são os olhos dela que me fascinam, seus olhos são um mar de castanhos brilhantes que me afogam e... Foco! Limpo a garganta e falo. 

\- Vou ter que pedir que se retire!- respondo sem emoção na voz.  
\- Por quê? Eu fiz algo errado?- ela se levanta ficando quase a minha altura com esses saltos.

A garota cruza os braços dando volume aos seus seios que estão quase encobertos pelo decote da blusa, meu olhar pousa sobre o colar azul enorme no meio do vale de carne, mas rapidamente volto minha atenção para seus olhos.

\- Na verdade sim, está piscina foi alugada pelo período de uma hora e sem ninguém aqui. Existe uma placa na entrada informando isso, você não pode ficara aqui dentro.  
-E quem em sã consciência disse isso? Por acaso você é instrutor ou professor de natação?  
\- Não...   
\- Salva vidas?  
\- Não, eu sou a pessoa que alugou a piscina e sou aluno para sua informação – cruzo os braços com impaciência.

Nunca vi garota tão chata, ela realmente está me irritando mais do que já estou.

\- Ah claro! Mas você disse certo, “alugou a piscina”, não as arquibancadas.  
\- Garota, por favor, colabora... - resmungo entre dentes  
\- Colaborar? Eu estava aqui sentada no meu canto e você veio arrumar encrenca comigo e quer que eu colabore me poupe viu!  
-EU. NÃO. QUERO. VOCÊ. AQUI!- rosno palavra por palavra me aproximando para intimidá-la.  
\- Os incomodados que se mudem- ela responde colocando o dedo no meu peito me fazendoeu parar- Se você acha que me intimida com essa pose de GI-Joe ou T-1000 você está muito enganado. Eu não vou ceder aos seus caprichos brutamontes.

Encaramos-nos por alguns segundos até que o celular dela toca e ela se afasta para atender.

\- Alô? Eu estou na piscina, por quê?- pausa- Daqui a pouco eu vou... eu disse daqui a pouco, estou muito ocupada!- ela olha para mim e sorri travessamente- Estou tendo uma rapidinha aqui com um idiota, ma já to acabando.  
\- O quê? Não...- avanço para pegar o celular dela, mas ela se esquiva e me da um leve golpe nos países baixos.

Prendo a respiração me inclinando tampando com as mãos minha área sensível.

\- O nome dele? Não faço ideia, mas é um chato. Transando com ele? Credo, por que acha isso?- pausa e riso –Rapidinha eu quis dizer uma discussão rápida! Deus, o que você acha que eu sou? Ok,ok já estou indo!

Ela desliga o celular com rapidez e uma careta.

\- Você...você me PA...- me encolho de dor.  
\- Own GI-Joe, eu não consigo te ouvir, mas olha hoje é seu dia de sorte porque eu tenho um compromisso e agora a piscina é toda sua.  
-Sua cobra...ugh! Isso não, não vai ficar assim... ah Jesus- gemo de dor.  
\- Qual o problema? Seu pauzinho ta doendo? Sabia que água fria ajuda, por que você não toma um... BANHO!!!- ela me empurra para dentro da piscina de roupa e tudo.- Até mais... – ouço sua risada quando surjo na superfície.

Soco a água de raiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente eles se conheceram :) Estava ansiosa para compartilhar esse capitulo com vocês, Por favor comentem o que acharam desse encontro .  
> Em breve mais conflitos para vocês leitores!!


End file.
